


running out of places to hide from me

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [30]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gerard wants more.</p><p>And for all of his sharp-edged smiles, there's something almost. . .soft about the way Poison treats him.  Like Gerard's a rare treasure that Poison stumbled across in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running out of places to hide from me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/gifts).



> Written partly on Twitter for Dark_Siren, for doing grown up things even when she didn't want to. So proud of you, baby.
> 
> Beta as always by Andeincascade.
> 
> Warning for spanking.
> 
> Title from _It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Death Wish_ by My Chemical Romance

Sometimes Gerard wants more.

And for all of his sharp-edged smiles, there's something almost. . .soft about the way Poison treats him. Like Gerard's a rare treasure that Poison stumbled across in the desert.

Gerard's never felt cherished before, and most times he holds the feeling close to his heart, keeping it safe. He likes the way he can make Poison laugh, watching as the years drop away from his face. Gerard can almost see the idealistic young revolutionary that Poison once was, before time and truth etched the lines around his eyes, tightened the set of his mouth.

But sometimes, Gerard needs _more_ and he knows Poison well enough to push, and push, and push until he gets what he needs.

They're in a noisy club and Gerard lets his body relax, rolls his hips as he dances to the pounding beat. He can see Poison at the bar, wheeling and dealing with some Zonerunner, and it pisses him off. He wants Poison to be watching _him_.

Gerard catches a Killjoy leering at him and he licks his lips, jerks his head in clear invitation. The guy grins and moves in, big hands grabbing Gerard's waist and holding tight, pulling him close. Gerard wiggles a little, playing hard to get, and the guy just keeps moving them to the music. Gerard wonders if he'll have bruises later, fingerprinted on his skin. Poison won't like that.

They dance for a while and, maybe honestly, dancing is _not_ exactly what they're doing. Gerard's dick is hard, and his breathing is fast and shallow, but it has nothing to do with the guy he's rubbing up against like a cat in heat.

It has everything to do with the man at the counter who is not paying any attention to Gerard. At all.

"Fucker," Gerard growls under his breath, slinging his arms around the neck of the guy he's dancing with, pulling him down for a kiss. It's not what he wants, it feels _wrong_ , but it certainly does get Poison's attention, because suddenly, Poison is right _there_.

"You ready to go, pretty baby?" Poison asks mockingly. His smile is knowing and in that instant Gerard hates him. "Unless you've got plans with your new. . .friend?"

"Fuck you," Gerard says, pushing away the anonymous Killjoy and heading for the exit.

They hit a few more bars; Poison's on the prowl for some bit of intel and Gerard's just along for the ride. He pushes every one of Poison's buttons along the way, stomps on them as hard as he can, does everything in his power to provoke a reaction. And for once, Poison is remarkably patient, keeping a tight rein on his anger in spite of Gerard's best efforts until—

"That's it," he says grimly, slamming on the brakes so hard that the Am fishtails a little and Gerard braces his arm to keep from braining himself on the dashboard. 

"What the—" Gerard barely gets the words out before he's being hauled out of his seat by the back of his ratty jeans, hissing as his leg hits the stick shift. With a curse, Poison pops his door open and Gerard is suddenly hanging upside down, half out the door. He's wedged in Poison's lap, the steering wheel digging into his side. "What the fuck, Poison?" he spits, and he's answered by a hard slap to his ass.

It _hurts_ and the pain sends a surge of shame through him, makes him blush. Gerard's dick throbs in his jeans and somehow, he gets even harder. Poison grabs the back of his neck and holds Gerard's head down, keeping him pinned and starts spanking him in earnest, the palm of his hand unyielding.

Gerard shrieks and howls, kicking his legs in an attempt to get away. He claws at the door, looking for enough leverage to escape, but Poison keeps him trapped right there in his lap. His ass feels like it's on fire and every time he struggles he gets a jolt of friction against his cock.

He's not sure when he started rutting against Poison's leg. And he's not really sure he cares.

"Fucking brat," Poison mutters, and with a last burning slap, shoves Gerard out of the car and into the dirt.

Gerard scrubs his face on the sleeve of his shirt, trying to hide the tears. "Fucker," he mumbles thickly. His ass is hurting; it feels like it's burning up. And when he looks back at Poison, he still looks pissed. "What the fuck was that for?"

Poison just raises an eyebrow. "You done being a stupid punk? Or do I need to spank you some more?" He nudges Gerard's ass with his foot and Gerard gasps in pain. "Fuck," Gerard says, hating the whine in voice. "I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Oh?" Gerard's not prepared for how fast Poison slides out of the car and tackles Gerard completely onto the ground, knee digging into the small of Gerard's back.

"Ow, you motherfucker, " Gerard shouts, trying to buck Poison's weight off of him. He doesn't want to be spanked again, though the idea of it makes him shiver. He's not some misbehaving kid that needs to be punished; this is nothing but bullshit. Poison's just on a power trip. He squirms a little, and fuck, he's still hard in his jeans. 

Poison leans down. "You love this, don't you? You wanna pretend that you hate it, but deep down, you love it. Love having your ass smacked until it's red and tender; it makes you hard, doesn't it? Makes you want to spread your legs wide and beg..."

"Fuck you," Gerard chokes out, ignoring the way he's panting for it, wanting everything that Poison is offering, and more.

"Yeah?" Poison murmurs, and he brings his hand down firmly on Gerard's butt. "C'mon, baby, you don't have to be a brat to get this." He nuzzles at the back of Gerard's neck. "Ask for it, and I'll give it to you. I'll always give you what you ask for."

Gerard swallows a whimper and struggles, because he _wants_ to ask, to beg for what he wants, but the idea paralyzes him with mortification. "No. . ." he breathes. "I—I can't."

"Oh, baby," Poison whispers. "You _can_. Let me help you." He presses a kiss to Gerard's temple before straddling him and pressing against Gerard's back, covering him like a blanket. Gerard feels Poison's dick, hard and hot even through two layers of clothing. He tries to keep himself from wiggling back, and is mostly successful.

"Get off," he hisses. 

Poison chuckles, low and dirty. "I don't think so." He rubs himself against Gerard, a slow, sensual undulation that makes Gerard shiver. "I'm gonna take you someplace where we can be alone, so you can scream and beg as loud as you want. And I'll pull down your pants, just far enough for me to see how red and sore your ass is. Maybe I'll spank you some more. Hmmmm?"

"F—fuck, Poison—"

"Shhh, I'm gonna take care of you, baby, I promise."

Gerard shudders. He's so desperate; Poison's words are _filthy_ and it's taking every bit of self-control he has not to beg. He doesn't know how much more he can take.

"Or maybe I'll just fuck you like that. You'll be so fucking tight, because you won't be able to spread your legs and maybe it'll hurt a little, no matter how much slick I use—" Poison laughs again. "But you _like_ it when it hurts a little, don't you, pretty?"

And that's it. Gerard can't take any more, he wants everything that Poison is promising, and _more_. "Fuck, yes," he groans. "Please, Poison, I want you to hurt me, please, please—" His voice is shredded, like he's been screaming for hours. "I need it so fucking bad—"

Poison's instantly on his feet, pulling Gerard to his and roughly kissing him. He shoves Gerard toward the passenger door. "Get in," he says. "Behave yourself for the next half hour and you'll get everything you want."

Gerard climbs into the Am and slouches in his seat, shifting against the pain that makes it difficult to sit still. He looks down at his feet and hides his smile behind a fall of hair, happy and content.

-fin-


End file.
